A Kind Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Back in his human body and the throne, Kuzco knows he has to change a lot of things to start making amends to those he wrong. From the old man tossed out the window to Pacha and his family. If anyone asks he would tell them it was all thanks to a kind hearted man.


**Figure to give a try in this particular fandom since I enjoy the movie. Kind of interesting how going through an incident can change you. Well in this I figure it be what be going on with Kuzco after being a llama for a small bit.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Emperor's new groove or characters since belongs to Disney. Just own the plot.**

Warning: Au, ooc, Kuzco centric, male friendship

A Kind Heart

Summary: Back in his human body and the throne, Kuzco knows he has to change a lot of things to start making amends to those he wrong. From the old man tossed out the window to Pacha and his family. If anyone asks he would tell them it was all thanks to a kind hearted man.

* * *

Sitting alone in his throne room reading over the problems of his subjects, Kuzco frowns. All these problems and guilt rakes through his young heart.

Setting the paper aside, he runs a hand over his face.

He has to change things. Before he can fix things around his kingdom he has to start with himself. Ever since the Llama incident open his eyes to the error of his ways. It's time to apologize to those he wrong.

He gets off his chair about to open the door when it is open by some servants not even looking at him in fear of his temper. Wincing, Kuzco softly said, "Thank you. Go ahead and let the others know they can head home early to be with their families. I'm sorry for being a brat of an emperor."

The two servants stares open mouth at each other than the young man in front of them. They bow their head in respect murmuring their understandings than heads off in separate directions when one stops to go back to the young raven emperor.

"Thank you your highness."

Kuzco nods letting a tiny grin form. It feels rather nice. He heard the shock whispers as the news spread across the halls while he continues his way to go outside once getting information of the old man he toss out the window is at the fountain in the downtown square.

Hush comments how he change is heard but he has a mission. If one asked he would say it was thanks to a kind heart of a man who is poor but at the same time the richest man. Even if there is no money and hard to make ends meet, he has the love of his wife and children to greet him at end of the day. It leaves a simple desire to have that within Kuzco's heart.

He spots the old man who is in a conversation with Pacha who must came into the city for something from his village a way's off.

"How you been Rudy?" Pacha asks giving a kind smile.

"I been well," Rudy replies before taking notice of a nervous Kuzco and gives the young man a smile. "Off for a walk, your Highness?"

Gulping, Kuzco rubs his arm feeling more nervous by the minute that seem to make Pacha worried about him.

Clearing his throat the young man answers, "Sort of. Um…Rudy, right?"

The old man nods giving a wide smile getting a small tiny curl of the young emperor's lips to go up.

"I want to say I'm sorry for having you thrown out the window. I know it won't cut it but I figure I better do it in person myself instead of someone else." Kuzco explains running a hand through his black shoulder length hair. "It was wrong of me to do so."

"It's no harm," Rudy laughs patting the young man on his shoulder, "Besides it's kind of normal for me."

Those words set the young man on edge for a few moments before forcing himself to calm down. He hums, "Well take care of yourself old man."

Rudy laughs happily before walking of leaving Pacha and Kuzco alone as he goes back to his home for the night. The older of the two roll his eyes just happy in general. Kuzco couldn't help but wonder if that would be like if he had a grandfather-figure in his life an elderly man giving him advice when he needs it the most.

"Um Pacha thanks for everything," Kuzco said after a few moments of silence overlaps them. "Don't worry about your little village too much. It will still be there for generations to come. I promise you that."

"Thanks Kuzco," Pacha said somewhat in awe as the young man gives him a genuine smile before heading off to grab a bite to eat and really see his subjects at their own level to have a better understanding of his kingdom.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
